


Coming Home

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: In which Draco had a long day at work, but comes home in a warm and nice home. His home.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056464
Kudos: 24
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4! It's me again Akii, I think this is my favorite among all of the fics that I've written for this series. Also, Don't be shy to interact with me~ I like friends >3< Also come and say this to me on **Tumblr!!** ([@chartreuserpent](https://chartreuserpent.tumblr.com)) Happy reading <3

Draco smiled at the smell of coffee aroma around the house, he just got home after a long day at work. He feels so tired and weak. He walks past the living room and sees the Christmas tree lit up along with the fairy lights around the house. It feels so warm and home. A bit relaxing and calming, he just wants to flop himself on the couch and sleep but he feels the need to be warm up by someone instead.

He hears humming in the kitchen and smiled when he knew who it is. He carefully walks towards the messy raven-haired guy who’s brewing coffee in the kitchen, he carefully snaked his arms to the raven-haired guy and kisses his cheek. Earning a yelp of surprise from the latter.

“What the — Draco, you surprised me,” Harry said with a hint of relief in his voice, he leaned his back onto Draco’s chest for comfort then continued on what he’s doing earlier. Draco buried his face into Harry’s neck and planted soft kisses there, tickling the latter and earning a giggle.

“Harry,” Draco muttered, his voice is muffled as his face is in Harry’s neck. The latter hummed in response, Draco paused for a moment swayed their hips together, he holds Harry close to him tighter. “I’m home,” Draco stated, face still buried in Harry‘s neck, Harry finds it endearing. 

Harry smiled but didn’t look at him, though he faces Draco and kisses his crown and temple. He holds Draco’s hands on his hips before whispering a quiet but sweet, “Welcome home,” 


End file.
